Kenny Clark II Gets in Dead Meat
This is a grounded video by Davidddizor. Plot It was behavior Banning day, and Hans Heimler was the teacher. he gives the students some cards. When Kenny Clark II gets "Banned Forever from Roblox", he gets in dead meat and he was sent to the principal's office. When he gets home, he gets grounded by his parents. Cast *Brian as Kenny Clark II, Evil Noodle, and 761954. *Young Guy as Davidddizor, Derek Vons, Henry, and Evil Ka Chung. *Joey as Oscar and Johnny. *Kayla as Foo, Julidizor2016, Rita, and Julia. *Dallas as Isaac and the Principal. *Salli as Bubbles8218 and Evil Jazzi. *Ivy as Mimirin, June, Evil BB Jammies, and Jazzi. *Tween Girl as Custard and Shimajiro. *Shy Girl as BB Jammies and Evil Foo. *Kimberly as Helga and Evil Mimirin. *Kendra as Noodle and Evil June. *Eric as Evil Henry, Victor, Rocking Ralph, Moe, Andy Panda, Cochrane-A, Warren Cook, and Evil Custard. *David as Roland and BlueKraid. *Paul as Kenny Clark II's dad. *Susan as Kenny Clark II's mom, Evil Shimajiro, and Jillian1234. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *African Vulture as Little Hans Heimler. *Zorrawa Epic 13 as Maryetta. *Princess as Ka Chung and Azura. *Katrin as Eva Braun. *Simon as Hugo and Joe. Transcript Hans: All right class. Today was behavior Banning day. If you get unbanned from Roblox, you will win a grand prize. If you get unbanned from Xbox Live, you will get a consolation prize. If you get unbanned from Youtube, you will get a year off. If you get unbanned from Dailymotion, you will get a month off. If you get unbanned from Ebay, you will get a week off. If you get unbanned from Instagram, you will get a day off. If you get unbanned from Facebook, you will be rewarded with a DVD you want. If you get unbanned from Twitter, you will be rewarded with a VHS you want. If you get unbanned from Google+, you will be rewarded with some fries and macaroni and cheese. If you get unbanned from Snapchat, you will be rewarded with some spicy foods If you get banned from Roblox for a day, you will get detention for three hours. If you get banned from Roblox for three days, you will get detention for five hours. If you get banned from Roblox for five days, you will get detention for ten hours. If you get banned from Roblox for a week, you will get detention forever. If you get banned from Roblox for ten days, you will be suspended for a day. If you get banned from Xbox Live for a month, you will be suspended for a week. If you get banned from Xbox Live for three months, you will be suspended for a month and you will be sent to Pride Lands. If you get banned from Xbox Live for five months, you will be suspended for a year and you will be sent to Korea. If you get banned from Xbox Live for ten months, you will be sent to China. If you get banned from Xbox Live for a year, you will be sent to Japan. If you get banned from Xbox Live for three years, you will be sent to Ukraine. If you get banned from Xbox Live for five years, you will be sent to Israel. If you get banned from Xbox Live for ten years, you will be sent to Russia. If you get banned from Roblox for fourteen days, you will be sent to Indonesia. Look out. Because if you get banned from Roblox Forever, you will be in dead meat. Let me give you the cards. Karl, and Oscar get unbanned from Roblox Derek: Yippee! We got unbanned from Roblox! Karl: That means we can go home and watch shows and films made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros! Oscar: I agree with you guys! Hans: Awesome job, Derek, Karl, and Oscar. You guys are the best students ever. Go to the principal's office and get your grand prize. Karl, and Oscar leave and Little Hans get unbanned from Xbox Live Maryetta: Yes! We got unbanned from Xbox Live! Little Hans: That means we can go home and watch shows and films made by Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films! Hans: Good job, Maryetta and Hans Jr. You guys are the best students ever and you guys are also my best siblings. Go to the principal's office and get your consolation prize. and Little Hans leave Noodle, Custard, Ka Chung, BB Jammies, and Jazzi get unbanned from Facebooj Category:Kenny Clark II's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Davidddizor